


Tenipuri drabbles

by szczepter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter





	1. birthday; hiyogaku

Hiyoshi didn’t like that smile. It was too cheerful, too innocent and too sweet. The small, quiet café was awfully busy today, waitresses taking orders, carrying plates, teenage girls giggling loudly, couples drinking milkshakes while looking in each others eyes…

Hiyoshi felt a headache coming up. And the smile only widened.

Gakuto was sitting straight, his hands on both sides of his face. A bit of syrup and whipped cream was left on his lips. And he was grinning.

Hiyoshi raised his cup of tea to his lips, afraid he would say something he would regret later.

A few minutes passed.

“Mukahi-senpai, you have syrup on your lips.”  Gakuto just blinked and licked his lips cleaning himself.

Wakashi thought that it made him look a bit like a cat.

“Hiyoshi~~ are you eating that?” the older boy asked sweetly, pointing on Hiyoshi’s half eaten piece of cake.

Ah, that was it.

The boy looked calmly at his plate and than at his teammate. He didn’t really like sweets that much, and the tea had alone too much sugar that he could handle, he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight….

“Yes” came the calm but stern reply.

Gakuto pouted. “Comeeee oooooon” Hiyoshi rolled his eyes at the whine. “You know what day is today right~~?”

The taller boy raised his eyes at the ceiling as if thinking. “Friday?” he asked teasingly.

“Humpf! Stop teasing me! I’m your senpai!” the phrase that Mukahi thought would get him everything.

“And as my senpai you, should be treating me, I believe.” Hiyoshi said calmly, setting down his empty cup.  

“But it’s not your birthday.”

“I am aware of that, senpai.”

“Good so give me the cake. I’m hungry.”

Later Hiyoshi Wakashi thought that something was wrong with the universe, by making Mukahi Gakuto one of the oldest members among the Hyotei regulars. 


	2. winter; shishitori

Shishido didn’t like winter.

He couldn’t play tennis, he had to spend more time inside, which was annoying, he had to come home faster because it was getting dark pretty quickly, and his mother was always worried, and could easily make him feel guilty (and end scrubbing the floors or washing the dishes).

Ootori snuggled closer a little shyly, under the blanket they were sitting together.

But…sometimes it was ok, not to play tennis, stay inside, and come home faster. Especially if you had a mug of hot chocolate and someone to keep you warm.


	3. snowman; atoji

“Atobeeeee, let’s make a snowman!”

The Hyotei prince looked over his book.

“Why do you want to make a snowman?" he asked, turning another page. The blond rolled his eyes and sat on his heels on a massive bed.

“Cause, I’m booored. Besides it’s the first snow! You have to make a first snowman from the first snow!” The boy bounced on his heels. Atobe eyed him for a moment. Sighing he put his book away.

“Fine, but if you somehow make my hair wet, I’ll…” he was cut off by warm mouth pressed quickly over his.

“THANK YOU!” the blond cheered, and run of to the hall to put his shoes, almost falling over on his face.

Atobe snorted. “Little goof” he murmured to himself, and went after Jirou.

\---

“Jirou, what did I say about my hair?”

“I believe you didn’t finish your sentence~~” a snow ball his the blond square in the face.

“Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!”

Jirou burst out laughing.


	4. snow; oshigaku

Oshitari Yuushi knew how to look good. Either it was tennis practice, normal day at school, an official party he attended with his parents. It didn’t matter if it was summer, spring, autumn or winter. Day or night.

“Yuushi!”

“Yes Gakuto?”

“Take that thing off your head.”

Oshitari blinked. Gakuto made a disapproving face.

“You don’t look good in a beanie.”

“It’s not for fashion. It is simply to prevent me from catching a cold. Do you want me to catch a cold Gakuto?”

“Of course not! But can you think of something else? You’re the genius here.”

Oshitari sighed. This was getting ridiculous. He didn’t feel like listening to Gakutos whining.

“..and you also should change-“ the smaller boy was cut of when something covered his eyes. When he gained his vision back, Oshitari was beanieless and his dark hair was decorated with white snowflakes.

“Better?” the genius asked. He received a grin as a reply.

\---

“Achoo!”

“Yuushi I told you to wear warm clothes!”


	5. gangsters; shishitori

Shishido drummed his fingers impatiently over the steering wheel.

“What did Atobe said again the dude would be wearing?”

Ootori looked up from his phone and blinked.

“A dark coat and a hat. There’s still around 20 minutes before they finish, senpai.” He sighed when Shishido started drumming his fingers over the steering wheel again.

“Stop that please.” He grabbed his wrist. “It’s very annoying.”

Shishido rolled his eyes and shook Choutarou’s hand off of his.

They waited for the next twenty minutes, and soon the guy walked out with a suitcase.

“I see him.” He said. Choutarou nodded and handed him the already loaded gun.

“You ready for your big debut?”

Ootori smiled brightly. Geez. He looked so out of place in this job.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He said and opened the door.


End file.
